Bokuto no puede con la colada
by MissTocinos
Summary: O de cómo Bokuto casi arruina su relación, Kuroo es femenino y ninguno es el hombre. (Algo bromance)


**Bokuto no puede con la colada.**

O de cómo Bokuto casi arruina su relación, Kuroo es femenino y ninguno es el hombre.

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le queda un minuto a su _Kappu Nūdoru_ * para estar lista, blanda y deliciosa cuando el móvil le suena en el bolsillo. Un suave cosquilleo en la nuca, sentido arácnido refinado por el tiempo, le advierte que el mensaje (pues el tono es de mensaje) viene de Bokuto y de por seguro, que trata de una estupidez.

Kuroo piensa que si aguanta 40 segundos más sin abrir el mensaje puede tomar por excusa el que su desayuno está listo y pues, que Bokuto se joda.

Ya sólo debe aguantar otros 20 segundos.

La pesadez y la culpa se le agrupan en el bolsillo con aura de tristeza. Búhos imaginarios le lloriquean y rotan de forma diabólica sus cabezas mientras ululan: " _Kuro_ ", " _Kuro_ ".

—Diablos...—a la sopa le quedan 10 segundos cuando Kuroo chasquea la lengua, toma el bendito móvil y abre el mensaje.

 _De: Bo-kun 09:32_

 _Asunto: S.O.S_

 _Mensaje: vacío_

Si, efectivamente trata de una estupidez y si, se ha quedado sin desayunar. Al cabo es comida basura piensa con una voz bastante parecida a la de Kai, tanto así que le da miedo. Se estira un poco antes de ponerse de pie y mandar a guardar al frigorifico su rica sopa.

Ya después se vengará, piensa al salir de casa.

Va a paso lento y pastoso por convicción. El comienzo de su venganza va por caminar lento al apartamento de su amigo.

Si, a paso muy lento. Tanto que llega al lugar 20 minutos después, cuando en sí el apartamento en cuestión queda a sólo tres cuadras de distancia.

Es lento incluso para presionar el timbre, el cual no ha terminado el primer tono cuando la puerta es abierta de tal forma que parece quedará en la mano de Bokuto.

—¡Kuroo!—le grita, le sujeta de la camisa y le arrastra por el lugar hasta el cuarto de lavado, estando ahí es cuando Kuroo apenas se quita los zapatos—¡Voy a morir, Kuroo! Moriré sin haber hecho las últimas 36 cosas de mi lista de "199 cosas por hacer antes de morir"

—En realidad son sólo 100 cosas...—aquello no parece animar Bokuto, quien se acuclilla y lloriquea con el rostro escondido entre las manos—.Comencemos desde el principio, Bo, ¿Quien va a matarte?

Dos grandes y dorados ojos se asoman por entre los dedos con un especial brillo.

—Me conoces tan bien, Kuroo. Deberíamos estar casados.

—Bo, tú y yo estamos un poco casados. Es decir, Shirofuku– _san_ parece más nuestra hija, que tu novia.

Bokuto inclina la cabeza, cual si meditara en aquello como una verdadera opción, pero pronto sus grandes ojos dorados se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas y así, Bokuto comienza nuevamente a lloriquear para el desespere de Kuroo.

—¡Yukie– _chan_ no me lo va a perdonar!—grita entre llanto—, ella se esfuerza en la escuela, el trabajo y siempre me anima durante los partidos...—un escurridizo moco que se asoma curioso por la nariz de Bokuto asquea un poco a Kuroo, pero no comenta nada y deja que su amigo continúe—. La semana pasada le preparé buffet _tonkatsu_ , Kuroo, y ella estaba muy feliz de ver tanta comida y la casa intacta. Hoy quería verla igual de feliz, por lo que quise hacer la colada...y entonces...entonces…

Sin mayor miramiento, Bokuto da una zambullida a la lavadora y de ahí saca camisetas.

Todas y cada una de ellas de color rosa.

—Wow, Bo—por su lado, Bokuto continúa sacando más ropa rosa—, te va bien el color pero no creo que la selección* le guste. Ó a la AVC* ó a la FIVB*, ó a alguien.—argumenta al ver el logo oficial en algunas de las prendas.

—No lo entiendes Kuroo, la FIVB no es importante—dice Bokuto, para así extender un delicado y hermoso vestido—, es esto lo que acabará con mi noviazgo.

Kuroo no es precisamente una persona lenta, sin embargo algo no cuadra en su mente y confiesa estar perdido ante Bokuto por primera vez.

—Este vestido Kuroo, es la piedra angular de mi relación con Yukie– _chan_. Con este vestido fue a nuestra fiesta de graduación, ¿lo recuerdas?—Kuroo lo recuerda. Aún le es un misterio cómo después del abuso de tanta salsa teriyaki el vestido terminase sin ninguna mancha—. Este vestido vio nuestra primera cita. Nuestro primer beso. Nuestra primera vez. Nuestra-

—Ya. Shirofuku– _san_ nunca se quitaba el vestido.

Sin más remedio, es turno de Kuroo para zambullirse a la lavadora, encontrando así al culpable de tal lío.

Una prenda interior roja.

—Tranquilo Bo, quizás Shirofuku– _san_ olvidó separar su linda ropa interior roja y se mezcló con la ropa blanca.

La hipótesis muere en labios de Kuroo cuando al extender tal prenda resulta ésta ser para caballero.

—Si, veras...—Bokuto se ríe un poco y avergonzado observa a todas direcciones esquivando la mirada de su amigo—, es una tradición en América (ó eso me explicaron, creo) que el usar prenda interior roja en año nuevo atrae el amor. Anoche Yukie– _chan_ y yo nos pasamos de copas celebrando el año nuevo que nos debíamos (ya sabes, por la liga pasé año nuevo en México) y pues la pasión me hizo olvidar que entre la ropa iba mi calzoncillo.

Kuroo no se explica cómo es que no le borra de un puñetazo la linda sonrisa a su amigo.

Bueno, sí, porque es linda. Y porque es su amigo. Pero mayoritariamente por lo lindo.

—Bo—dice Kuroo más para consuelo propio—, Yukie– _san_ te perdonará lo del vestido…ella te ama.

—Ama más al vestido.

En la vida la convicción de Bokuto fue tanta.

—Te extraño hermano—gesticula Kuroo entonces, rezando al centro de lavado —. A veces aún escucho tu voz.

Claro que los chillidos de Bokuto no se hacen esperar.

—¡Bien!—desesperado, Kuroo se quita de encima a su inconsolable amigo, saca el móvil y de manera genial comienza a hacer un plan—. Este grado de dificultad necesita de un genio. De un Az en la materia.

—Pero Kuroo, tu eres el genio.

—Lo se, pero mi conocimiento no abarca estos temas. Si debemos enfrentar a una mujer, debemos pensar como una.

No es que Kuroo sea un ignorante en tema de mujeres, pero tampoco va de tener maestría en el tema.

Aún con aura genial, Kuroo sale del cuarto de baño y se encamina a la sala, con el móvil marcando en una mano y el vestido de la discordia en la otra. Bokuto por su lado ve en su amigo a un santo salvador.

El móvil hace timbra tres veces antes de que una dulce voz conteste por el otro lado de la línea en altavoz.

—¿Diga?

—¡Akane– _chan_!—grita extasiado Bokuto y aplaude a su amigo quien con su sonrisa ladina infla el pecho cual pavo real.

—Akane, necesito tu ayuda. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Si es algo que involucre a Kuroo– _san_ y Bokuto– _san_ más bien es cuestión de cerebro.

La sonrisa de Kuroo decae por la ofensa pero Bokuto parece no entender.

—Ese no es el punto—dice al fin Kuroo, sin encontrar algún argumento para rebatir el de Akane—.En realidad necesitamos un concejo.

—¿Yukie– _san_ está embarazada?

La excitada voz de Akane hace retumbar la bocina del móvil. La voz de Bokuto hace resonar el departamento.

—¡¿Lo está?!

Kuroo agradece que los deseos por romper la linda dentadura de su amigo sean eso, sólo deseos.

—¡Nadie está embarazado!—gruñe al fin, tanto a Bokuto como a la chica tras la línea. Akane por su lado carraspera y se disculpa por el exabrupto, pero se excusa diciendo que incluso por teléfono, la estupidez de ambos es contagiosa—. Eso es muy grosero hasta para una niña como tú, Yamamoto Akane.

Bokuto parece no salir del estupor por la falsa noticia. Kuroo piensa que es mejor así, en caso de ambos, aunque sean dos cabezas, realmente sólo una funciona.

Tras una rápida explicación sin caer en detalles indecentes y nada apropiados para oídos jóvenes, Kuroo le cuenta a la chica el accidente de la ropa y del vestido antes blanco, que ahora es de un vomitivo rosa.

—¿Bokuto– _san_ ha pensado en disculparse?

—¿Bokuto? ¿Pensar?

La llamada queda en silencio unos segundos—. Perdón, mi error.—dice Akane entonces.

Eso saca al fin de su shock inicial al susodicho, quien se queja.

—En todo caso—prosigue Akane—, lo más fácil es encontrar un sustituto del vestido.

Entonces ella explica que si el vestido teñido es reemplazado por uno igual pero del color original entonces todo quedaría como el crimen perfecto.

—¡Aja! Akane– _chan_ no sabe nada—refuta Bokuto el maravilloso plan A—, el vestido no tiene marca, ni etiqueta. Es único y original. Yukie– _chan_ me ha contado que ese vestido lo hizo su difunta abuela y hasta yo se que no le puedo pedir a la abuela un nuevo vestido. Pues no se donde está ella.

Kuroo no sabe si es el hambre, pero se le figura que su amigo está un poco más idiota de lo normal.

—Bo, la difunta abuela de Shirofuku– _san_ está en el cementerio.

—¡Kuroo! Si tu sabias donde estaba la abuela debiste decirlo desde el principio.

La linda sonrisa de Bokuto debe ser algo así como un talismán de buena suerte, piensa Kuroo, pues por tercera vez su amigo se ha salvado de un zarpazo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Akane se dice que la situación actual requiere de toda la paciencia que ha ganado con los años.

Los dos últimos años.

Soportando a Lev.

En algún lugar de Tokyo, Lev estornuda y tanto Alisa como Yaku le atiborran de remedios caseros y compresas para evitar algún resfrío.

—Ya que nos quedó claro que la difunta abuela de Yukie– _san_ está en un cementerio pero no sabemos cual de todos—, explica Akane ante la insistencia de Bokuto de que en Tokyo todos los cementerios son iguales, y por ende tienen las mismas tumbas, explica el plan B—. Otra cosa que se puede hacer es convertir el vestido en camaleón.

Sorpresa no es que Kuroo no entendiese, sino, que Bokuto si lo hiciera.

—Hacer pasar el vestido por uno nuevo—medita el novio en aprietos, ante la estupefacción de su mejor amigo y la chica tras la llamada—. Eso se hace con accesorios y esas cosas ¿no?

Ni Kuroo ni Akane quieren saber como Bokuto ha captado la idea de manera inmediata.

—S-si, justo así—Akane propone entonces ciertas prendas—. Quizá funcione un _pullover_. Para ésta temporada, una _pamela_ luciría bien, ¡ah! Una _rebeca_ sería mejor. Los _zuecos_ también están de moda.

Ambos hombres perdieron el hilo de la plática tras la primer opción.

—Más despacio genio—dice Kuroo sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza—, un…¿Qué cosa?

—Akane– _chan_ , ¿Sabes que nosotros sólo distinguimos entre ropa sucia y limpia, verdad? Y eso a veces.

—Habla por ti Bo, yo se distinguir eso y un guante de un sombrero.

Por la llamada se escucha un golpe sordo. Los hombres preguntan si algo ha ocurrido pero Akane niega tras unos segundos.

Ella no puede admitir que sus ganas de acabar la llamada y morir son cada vez más fuertes. Quizás menos fuertes que sus ganas por largarse a reír pero bueno. Eso es algo que tampoco puede admitir.

—Bien, éste es el plan C: yo envío un catálogo ilustrado de ropa. Ustedes van al centro comercial y dejan que una dependiente elija lo que haga del vestido un atuendo lindo e ideal para Yukie– _san_ , ¿Que les parece?

—Eso para mi suena a un plan B para idiotas—dice Kuroo.

—¡Bien! Entonces es el plan perfecto. Mando el catálogo en 10 minutos. Buena suerte~

Dejando sin la oportunidad de queja alguna, Akane corta la llamada.

Ambos hombres se miran. Miran al móvil que marca la llamada finalizada y finalmente vuelven la mirada al contrario.

—Creo que se lo que es una _pamela_ y una _rebeca_ , Kuroo. Así se llamaban las chicas que nos acompañaron en año nuevo. No creo que a Yukie– _chan_ le agrade aquello.

Y ese fue el segundo punto bueno para Bokuto.

De ese modo comienzan la contienda interminable para salvar la integridad romántica de Bokuto.

Guardan el vestido en el bolso de Bokuto, saquean el frigorífico cual perros famélicos y en menos de un minuto, contentos y con la barriga llena se encaminan a su destino.

Puntual como reloj suizo, diez minutos después de la llamada, el móvil de Kuroo suena con un correo nuevo. Ambos hombres quedan pasmados al ver tanta ropa en una pantalla de smartphone tan pequeña. Por lo tanto, para salvaguardar su salud mental, cierran el correo y abren el juego de _monstruos de bolsillo_.

—Kuroo, la última vez eras nivel 9.

—Lo se, pero Kenma se apropió un par de horas de mi móvil y al revisar ya era nivel 22. A veces pienso que entra en depresión cada vez que el enano se va con la liga. Es abrumadora su tensión se-¡ _Kamonegi*_!

Y con la aparición en el juego de un pato con un puerro, ambos amigos salen disparados entre la multitud de gente que espera el cruce a cazarlo, junto con otras cuantas personas que al escuchar el grito de Kuroo prendieron sus móviles y también se disponen a jugar.

La cacería dura 20 minutos, con el pato atrapado exitosamente pero con la batería del móvil totalmente muerta.

—Deberíamos pedir a Akane que te mande el catálogo, Bo.

—Imposible. Dejé el móvil en casa de Konoha.

Claro que Bokuto explica que fue a casa de una vecina para pedirle el teléfono fijo prestado, llamar a Konoha y así pedirle que mandara a Kuroo el mensaje.

—¿Y porque no me has llamado directamente?

—Eso era muy complicado Kuroo.

No es el hambre, dictamina Kuroo, definitivamente su amigo está más idiota de lo normal.

Echados a su suerte, se encaminan a pasar por 109 en Shibuya. Ó al menos Kuroo piensa que es la mejor opción, pues las chicas con las que ha salido (y las que conoce) tienen más de un atuendo de ese centro comercial.

La realidad le da en el rostro con todas las ganas que Kuroo tuvo de darle a su amigo. Piensa que es el karma.

Una marabunta de gente (en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes y adolescentes) se pasean con bolsas y más bolsas por todo el centro.

Y pensar que es apenas la primer planta.

—Kuroo…¿Crees que lo lograremos?

La verdad que no quiere responder, pero con ver la expresión esperanzada de su amigo Kuroo le sonríe y le da suaves palmadas sobre el cabello.

—Si estamos juntos, Bo, lograremos cualquier cosa.

Resulta que lo único que consiguen es el hastío total ya para cuando van por el tercer piso. Han comprado ropa de esa ridícula con colores neones que no hacen ni rima con ninguna otra prenda, claro, a petición de Bokuto. Y también se han hecho de ropa holgada de colores sólidos y aburridos, eso a opción de Kuroo.

Se han hecho igualmente de accesorios que no van ni con el estilos de uno ni del otro, pero que de manera individual ambos califican como accesorios lindos.

—¡Ya se!—grita en su momento Kuroo cuando ve a unas chicas con ropas parecidas a las de Akane. Insospechadamente les sigue el paso. Bokuto sigue a su amigo en silencio y a la distancia, mientras carga con todas las compras.

Cual tiburón al asecho, Kuroo se las ingenia para integrarse al grupo de adolescentes de manera gradual hasta quedar a uno o dos palmos de distancia.

—¿Miyako– _chan_ aceptará salir con Ishida– _kun_?

—No se, no se. Motomiya– _senpai_ no me ha dado su respuesta.

—Aah~ así que Miyako– _chan_ es una chica precavida.

El grupo de adolescentes le da la razón al tipo extraño de cabello feo.

Un tipo extraño de cabello feo que a saber cuando se ha integrado al grupo.

—Sus vestidos son muy lindos—les dice Kuroo con su mejor aura de persona bondadosa—¿Me pueden decir donde los compraron?

Es un cuadro bastante escabroso visto de forma externa: pequeñas jóvenes de cabello suave petrificadas ante un tipo larguirucho con pinta sospechosa quien debe doblar las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

—…¿Eres travestí?

Pregunta una al fin, la única que se ha recuperado del color azul por el pánico.

Kuroo le sonríe mientras toma una pose más confidente para con las jóvenes.

—Les diré que si, pero por favor no griten. Ni llamen a la policía.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se despide y con paso relajado (pero apresurado) llega a donde Bokuto para huir de escena.

—Eso me dio miedo Kuroo —le dice para cuando han subido un piso más—, por un momento pensé en gritar "pervertido".

—¡Cierra el pico, lechuza tonta!—Bokuto no se ofende pues piensa que el rostro sonrojado de su amigo se ve encantador—. Todo es tu culpa por no saber hacer la colada correctamente.

Si el hubiese sido alguna de esas jovencitas, se dice Kuroo, también se hubiese puesto azul del miedo.

El reloj del mismo centro comercial les indica que han perdido alrededor de 4 horas. Ambos están fastidiados, cansados y hambrientos.

—Oye, Kuroo, quizá deberíamos conectar mejor con nuestro lado femenino...—propone entonces Bokuto, pero cae en cuenta que su lado femenino de seguro es igual de horrible que su versión masculina—. Olvida eso. Mejor conecta tú, yo sería una mujer muy chocante.

Este, señores, es el tercer punto bueno del día del joven.

Sin saber cómo lograr aquello, Kuroo se acomoda pesadamente sobre la banca y observa a su alrededor para encontrar alguna idea, si embargo, el jugueteo en su cabello le distrae.

—Bokuto…¿Que haces?

—Temprano dijiste que si queremos entender a una mujer hay que pensar como una. Y las mujeres piensan siempre que lo primero es la apariencia.

Uno de los accesorios, un dulce lazo rosa con vetas blancas y dibujos de flores ahora descansa sobre el flequillo rebelde de Kuroo.

A eso pronto se le une un collar delgado con dije de flores y al final, unos broches de colores.

—Kuroo, que te ves muy guapa.

—Ay, para.

Las personas que pasan por donde el par reciben una escena lamentable. Pero aquellos dos son demasiado idiotas como para darse cuenta.

—¿Ya te sientes mujer, Tetsu– _chan?_

—Unos simples accesorios no me volverán mujer, Taro– _kun._

—¿Qué hay de unas cepas? Yukie– _chan_ se pone melosa después de unas cuantas.

Aquella parece una buena idea.

—Tal vez funcione. Incluso _Tsukki_ se calma con una de fresas y crema.

Desafortunadamente, el establecimiento de crepas se encuentra en el segundo piso. Y ninguno quiere ir y volver.

Cual lagartijas moribundas ambos terminan a sus anchas derramados sobre la butaca. El cansancio les está cobrando factura (eso en caso de Kuroo, Bokuto sólo tiene hambre y un poco de aburrimiento) sin embargo el sentido arácnido de Kuroo se activa nuevamente encrespando los vellos de su nuca y sacudiendo su columna.

Sintiendo el peligro, con la mirada felina 360° busca la causa del malestar. Y la encuentra en un par de afilados ojos oscuros que le observa desde la entrada de una tienda a unos cuantos metros.

La batalla de miradas puede compararse con cualquier guerra épica del pasado.

Los orbes dorados de Kuroo contra los negros y sin alma de aquella _fashion victim_.

Para sorpresa de Bokuto, su amigo se pone de pie en silencio, dedicando una mirada de esas que sólo iban dirigidas a sus oponentes en la cancha. Claro que busca desesperado a la persona con quien su amigo mantiene la justa.

La encuentra de pié, a unos metros, luciendo un lindo vestido blanco y un letrero que dice "pregunte por nuestras promociones" y "15% de descuento y más"

—Oye, Bokuto—Bokuto se estremece de placer ante el tono de voz de su amigo. Hace años que no le escuchaba hablar así. Cual capitán—. Iremos a esa tienda. Ahora.

El contacto visual no se rompe en todo el trayecto. Kuroo camina erguido en su nada despreciable altura. Con las manos en los bolsillos y con el rictus que usaba antes de un partido importante. Por su lado, la _fashion victim_ pasa en cuestión de segundos la mirada por sobre todo accesorio que el hombre lleva.

Bokuto siente la tensión entre ambos. Observa a la joven vendedora. Luego a su amigo. Luego a la tienda y nuevamente al par.

—Lindas medias…¿Que otra promoción tienes para mi…—Kuroo entorna la mirada a la placa de la vendedora—, Sado– _chan_?

—Un descuento especial en la adquisición de nuestro monedero electrónico, por cierto, bonito lazo, cliente– _san_.

Aquello parece más bien una película de yakuzas, piensa Bokuto. En algún momento del encuentro en su mente hace los sonidos de los sables de luz de Guerra de las Galaxias. Cosa que no tiene nada que ver con yakuzas cabe destacar.

—Necesito de tu asesoría, Sado– _chan—_ con un movimiento de cuello, las vértebras de Kuroo crujen y Bokuto jadea.

—Estoy a su completa disposición—la vendedora saca un panfleto de la tienda y Bokuto vuelve a jadear—. No pude evitar notar la relación entre cliente– _san_ y su...acompañante.

—No, no. Malinterpreta, Sado– _chan,_ él solo lleva mis compras. Mi tipo es más…silencioso.

Igual a un rematador poderoso, la _fashion victim_ le sonríe con superioridad.

La versión en mirada de abofetear con un guante.

—Entonces le llevaré a la sección que guste.

—Quisiera ver primero los zapatos.

Y así ambos entran a la tiendo embullidos en un fuego de rivalidad para nada adecuado entre un dependiente y un cliente.

Bokuto no sabe qué ha ocurrido exactamente.

Sólo se queda ahí, fuera de la tienda, cargando bolsas y sin saber bien si entrometerse o no, sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento, el radar en su cerebro se acciona y responde ante unas pisadas que conoce mejor que la superficie de cualquier balón de volleyball.

—Buen día, Bokuto–san.

Bokuto gira el cuello al estilo exorcista a donde la voz. Su agudo saludo suena más a un "AGAASHEEE" que al nombre real, pero Akaashi ya está acostumbrado a los fallos lingüísticos de su superior.

—¿Que haces por acá, Akaashi?—pregunta, y el otro le explica que pronto una prima cumplirá años por lo que ha decidido comprar el regalo con anticipación.

—Es un bolso—agrega antes de enseñarle el objeto. Para cuando Bokuto ve tan bello accesorio, le dedica la mirada más brillante que puede ofrecer a algo que no sea un partido oficial. O a una barbacoa.

—¡Akashi! Tu eres el hombre—le dice, y sin mayor miramiento le arrastra por la tienda mientras grita por Kuroo.

Si bien, Akaashi está acostumbrado a la excentricidad de sus superiores, encontrar a Kuroo con accesorios lindos sobre el cabello, mientras se mide por encima unas prendas de mujer es algo a lo que no está preparado.

—Oye Kuroo—dice el mayor hiperactivo ahí con el fuego del furor ardiendo en sus venas—: encontramos al hombre.

La mirada tanto de Kuroo, como la de la dependiente se posan en los recién llegados. Más centrados en el joven de cabello negro y ojos adormilados.

El fuego se enciende pero trás la vendedora.

—¿Y de qué va esto?—pregunta Akaashi resignado perpetuamente, pensando que la prenda en manos de Kuroo se le ve bien más no en ese color.

—Conecto con mi lago casual y femenino, Akaashi.

Al susodicho le toma exactamente 11 segundos el crear un cuadro de situaciones que llevara al par a tal situación.

—Entiendo. Busca un atuendo especial. Lo más seguro es que esto implique a Shirofuku – _san_.

Bokuto brilla con la intensidad de mil soles por las deducciones de Akaashi.

—En realidad buscamos algo que haga juego con mi vestido.

Kuroo, en su papel, toma de las solapas a Bokuto y comienza a hurgar el bolso de su amigo, sacando el cuerpo del delito para mostrarlo orgulloso.

En ese momento el par cae en cuenta que desde el comienzo debieron haber sacar el vestido y dejar que un profesional se hiciera cargo.

Cual dictaba el plan original.

Por la expresión de satisfacción total de Akaashi, si, ese debió ser el plan de acción.

Ambos piensan entonces que Akaashi el macho alfa pelo en pecho lomo plateado.

La imagen sonroja a Kuroo, manda al nirvana a Bokuto y el par cae cómo los idiotas que son.

Claro que el más joven de los tres hombres pide a la dependiente prendas concretas y accesorios específicos.

—Claro—agrega encendida—¿En que talla?

—Talla 15—dice Kuroo a medio recuperar.

—Talla 9—rectifica Bokuto.

La _fashion victim_ observa al par con bastante duda.

—Cliente– _san_ , ese vestido es un poco corto.

—Nada de eso Sado– _chan_ , obviamente el largo del vestido apenas y cubre mis partes.

—En realidad llega cuatro de mis dedos arriba de la rodilla—vuelve a rectificar Bokuto a su amigo, sabiéndose exactamente las medidas y tallas en dedos y besos, de su novia.

—Nada de eso Sado– _chan_ , el largo del vestido llega cuatro dedos de Bokuto arriba de la rodilla.

Nuevamente, la joven va de mirar al par a pedir la aprobación del tercer hombre. Akaashi simplemente asiente con calma. Aquello es suficiente para que la vendedora prosiga con el pedido.

La emoción explota en Bokuto y éste va tras la joven ululando y cargando todo lo que fuese necesario, asustando a uno que otro cliente.

Una hora después el atuendo completo, armado y bien elaborado, deja con la quijada fuera de su lugar tanto al par de idiotas como a la vendedora. Y de paso, a mirones que casualmente pasan por ahí.

Sin duda alguna, el gusto de Akaashi resulta ser excepcional, piensan los tres.

Eso y exorbitante costoso. Sin embargo, se dice Bokuto, que no hay precio material suficiente como para comparar el amor por Yukie.

—Espero que ésta experiencia te haga aprender la lección, Bo.

Al fin, los tres hombres salen del recinto infernal con un particularmente exorbitante número de bolsas de distintos locales.

Incluyendo el de crepas.

—He aprendido el esfuerzo de Yukie– _chan_ por y para verse bonita todos los días, Kuroo. Ahora que lo entiendo, puedo valorar mucho más su esfuerzo diario pues es difícil por todo lo que debe de pasar. Hoy la amo más—. El zarpazo sobre su nuca le hace perder un poco el equilibrio.

—Bokuto malo. Muy, muy malo—al fin Kuroo le ha dado a su amigo—, obviamente la lección es que debes deshacerte de ese calzoncillo rojo.

Bokuto le dio la razón por completo.

Arrastrando ahora a Akaashi, los tres hombres terminan en el departamento Bokuto/Shirofuku. Cual buen anfitrión, el arrendado acomoda a sus amigos a la mesa y en un parpadeo se hace con bocadillos, té, las crepas y todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

—Brindemos por un excelente trabajo–dice animado mientras levanta su vaso con jugo. Al aire se le unen la cerveza de Kuroo y el té de Akaashi.

—Pero Bo, tu no has hecho nada más que comenzar este lío.

Claro que Bokuto se ofende e intenta defender su integridad argumentando que él ha cargado las bolsas desde el centro; argumento insuficiente puesto que Kuroo prosigue con sus acusaciones hasta que el horno de microondas anuncia que la comida está lista.

Kuroo perdona las tontería de amigo cuando el plato de suculenta comida casera que tiene al frente opaca por completo el insípido alimento de Bokuto.

La selección de voleibol resulta que es estricta hasta en la dieta de sus jugadores.

Akaashi ameniza el ambiente, haciendo las preguntas adecuadas a Bokuto cuyo cerebro de lechuza le hace hablar hasta por los dientes.

Para cuando terminan con la comida, el anfitrión enciende el televisor y sintoniza un canal cuya programación es música retro, la cual vuelve loco al par de mayor edad.

El resto de la tarde se pasa entre reñirle al televisor por mostrar música la cual retorna al trío a sus días de escuela media y a quemar todo rastro de aquel calzoncillo rojo infernal.

Sin que se de cuenta, pasan las horas y una vez mermado el día la puerta principal se abre, recibiendo a la arrendada con una escena que le acentúa la sonrisa gatuna.

—Justo así era el baile de anoche, Kōtaro.

Los dos hombres mayores se detienen en abrupto mientras que Akaashi guarda a toda velocidad el móvil (cerciorándose antes de guardar correctamente) con el que ha estado grabado a sus amigos.

Con poderes telequinéticos, Yukie le pide a su antiguo compañero una copia del vídeo. Con la misma telequinesis, Akaashi le dice que tiene ese y algunos otros videos más. Y que se los pasará por correo a la noche.

Ajenos a la profunda charla silenciosa entre la recién llegada y Akaashi, Kuroo, en busca de recobrar su dignidad va y se localiza al lado del más joven mientras bebe su tercer cerveza. Por su parte, Bokuto sale de escena tan rápido cual bala y se adentra a la habitación principal de donde comienzan a salir ruidos varios, como de golpes, porcelana quebrándose e incluso el sonido de algunos gatos.

Aquello sorprende al trío en la sala pero luego caen en cuenta de que se trata de Bokuto y se les pasa.

—Es un collar muy hermoso, Kuroo– _chan_.

Kuroo se sonroja.

—Fue un regalo—dice.

—Es de un gusto muy sobrio.

Con ambas manos en las mejillas Kuroo bailotea sentado al lado de Akaashi—Akaashi– _san_ tiene un gusto muy elegante—, contesta al tiempo que sube la mano a la altura de la mujer para mostrarle los tres anillos a juego.

—Kuroo– _san_ se ve bien con lazos y moños. Pero los anillos son más su estilo.

El tono suave pero firme del comentario se gana la vista expectante del par presente. Yukie, quien más ha tenido interacción con Akaashi, es la primera en salir del letargo. Silba sorprendida entonces, metida en su papel.

—Desbordan pasión.

Dice, y Akaashi gira el rostro para quedar frente a frente con su superior.

Es el momento exacto en el que Kuroo descubre los penetrantes pero delicados pozos verdes que el muchacho lleva como ojos. Están tan cerca que Kuroo cae en cuenta de las cortas pero tupidas pestañas negras que encuadran la soñolienta mirada. Es, sin embargo, la sonrisa en la comisura de los delgados labios lo que le da el tiro de gracia.

Kuroo parpadea apenas unas cuantas veces antes de darse cuenta de la cercanía entre su cuerpo y el de Akaashi, y de lo caliente que siente desde las orejas hasta el pecho.

—N-no frente a Shirofuku...

—Mis disculpas, Kuroo– _san_ , intentaré controlar esta desbordante pasión.

Y al mayor no le queda otra más que retirar la mirada de inmediato y sentirse estúpido por cohibirse de ese modo ante alguien que conoce desde hace años.

Promete entonces que nunca jamás criticará a Bokuto por ser un juguete más de ese joven hombre. Ahora lo comprende todo, de hecho.

Yukie no lo muestra pero en su mente hace una celebración con fuegos artificiales en honor a su antes colega, y su victoria ante su rival No.1 por la atención de Bokuto.

En parte siente pena por Kuroo, y en otra gran parte se pregunta quién es ese hombre que tiene al mayor patán que ha conocido sonrojado y cohibido a su lado y que ha hecho con el tierno y temeroso Akaashi que conoció en secundaria, quien huía de Bokuto con desespero.

Es el mismo anfitrión quien rompe el ambiente apareciendo vigoroso en la sala tras hacer resonar el sonido de unos cuantos vidrios rotos en la habitación.

Toma del rostro a la mujer y le estruja los mofletes durante un momento hasta que al final deja el espectáculo y el da un superficial beso sobre la punta de la nariz, dejando sonriente a la novia.

La muestra de afecto empalaga al par de caballeros presentes, sin embargo Bokuto los ha olvidado y sin mayor gracia arrastra a la mujer a la habitación.

—Creo que esa es la señal de despedida.

—Aún no, Kuroo– _san_.

Sin saber bien qué hacer y con el temor de que la pareja se vuelva melosa, va a reclamar a Akaashi cuando éste deja el té de lado y abre una nueva cerveza de la cual bebe un gran trago. Trago que a ojos cercanos mueve de manera silenciosa la manzana de Adán, e inconscientemente, mueve las entrañas de Kuroo.

Kuroo ya ni se mueve del lugar y se dedica mejor a hacer silencio mientras tomar de su propia cerveza.

La aguda voz de Shirofuku suena desde la habitación, exclamando decenas de cosas que van desde: "Es hermoso" a "Esto definitivamente no es obra tuya, Bokuto Kōtaro".

Claro que la apresurada voz de Bokuto no se hace esperar y le comienza a recitar cosas románticas y vomitivas ua la mujer, explicando que es un agradecimiento por todas las cosas que ha hecho ella.

En especial, el haberle elegido.

Aquello último le provoca caries a los hombres en la sala.

—Tengo un gran conflicto, Kōtaro. Se que lo has hecho por mi y que Akaashi en realidad es el autor del atuendo (no me mires así, todos sabemos que tu gusto en moda es terrible), lo que me parece extraño es el vestido. Me resulta familiar.

Kuroo entiende y aprende telesquíes en ese preciso momento.

" _Esa es la señal_ "

—N-no se de que hablas Yuki–chan, todo es nuevo.

Kuroo y Akaashi deciden que dejar las latas sobre la mesa es mala educación y mientras Bokuto se excusa, limpian el lugar de manera apresurada.

Si su amigo sobrevive, se dicen, que no reciba el golpe mortal por tener la sala sucia.

—No Kōtaro, ese vestido es muy parecido a mi...

Bien, al diablo todo. Kuroo deja a medio tirar la bolsa plástica y Akaashi manda a volar la loza. Definitivamente ellos no quieren morir.

—Kōtaro–la solemne voz de Shirofuku Yukie hace temblar las piernas de los fugitivos–.¿Dónde está mi vestido blanco?

Kuroo y Akaashi se están enredando con los zapatos en el _tatami_.

—Yu–Yuki- _chan,_ no te exaltes que es malo para tu corazón.

—Kōtaro….

—M–mi vida, mi cielo….¿Sabes? Ocurren cosas muy curiosas cuando los calzoncillos se van entre la colada.

Los gritos de la pareja quedan amortiguados justo a tiempo gracias a la puerta principal. Los corazones de ambos hombres bombardean adrenalina hasta causarles taquicardia.

Ambos se miran y deciden correr cuando la puerta no es suficiente para contener el fortísimo ruido que hace la pareja.

—¿Eso que se escuchó fue una bala?

—No lo quiero averiguar, Kuroo–san.

Y antes de que los vecinos comiencen a llamar al _110_ y _119_ el par se sonríe.

—La noche es joven, Kuroo–san, ¿Le apetece ir a cenar?

—Ay Akaashi, ¿Intentas seducirme?

—Quien sabe….

Van a la mitad de la vereda cuando los primeros vecinos asoman al departamento Bokuto/Shirofuku listos para llamar a emergencias.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

Que levante la mano quien casi muere por el uso excesivo de memes….ya, pero que alguien detenga esto.

El escrito pasó por tres fases: la de felicidad por la nueva temporada, depresión y la de"Que esto acabe pronto"

Uso excesivo de HC y pues para aclarar algunas cosas, acá los de tercero ya tienen 21 años. Y la lavadora es de esas que lava y seca después. ?

El final es el que estaba pensado originalmente. De hecho había otros tres finales: a) donde Akaashi y Kuroo se van por su cuenta.

b) donde los tres mueren a causa de Yukie (pero ustedes _shhhhh_ , fue un accidente.)

c) donde Kuroo es una chica linda y a Akaashi le gustan las chicas lindas…. ?

En fin, si han disfrutado esto aunque sea un poco, estaré más que feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer.

…

 _Kappu Nūdoru-_ Copa de fideos. Anda, que es el vaso de sopa instantánea nissin.

 _Tonkatsu-_ Chuleta de cerdo de empanada, frita y troceada.

 _Selección_ \- Selección nacional de volleyball varonil de Japón (que nombre tan largo)

 _AVC_ \- Por sus siglas en inglés, Confederación Asiática de Volleyball.

 _FIVB_ \- Por sus siglas en francés, Federación Internacional de Volleyball.

 _Pullover_ \- Suéter (QUE DIABLOS, NI YO SABÍA ESO)

 _Pamela-_ Sombrero tipo pescador (tampoco lo sabía)

 _Rebeca_ \- Cardigan. Suéter abierto que se abotona por en medio (tampoco sabía es)

Z _uecos_ \- Zapatos ...ni se como describirlos ?

 _Monstruos de bolsillo-_ Pokémon Go pues.

 _Kamonegi-_ Ó mejor conocido como Farfetch'd, es un pokémon exclusivo de Japón.

 _Shibuya 109_ \- Ichi-maru-kyū, centro de tiendas departamentales que dicta en su mayoría la moda juvenil para mujeres menores a 30 años.

 _Fashion victims_ \- Dependientas en el distrito de shibuya 109 que usan la ropa de la tienda en la que trabajan.

 _110/119_ : Número de la policía/ número de los bomberos y emergencias.


End file.
